dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Robin's Reckoning Part II
Season 2 Episode 5 ' Batman tracks Tony Zucco while, secretly, Robin seeks to find Zucco to avenge his parent's death. However, Batman discovers that Robin is tracking him and shuts off his tracker. Robin decides he'll just have to find Zucco himself. Following a number of days, Bruce and Dick bond very well. While they engage in a playful fencing match Alfred then tells Bruce that Jim Gordon is asking to talk to him. Gordon tells Bruce that he's very convinced that Zucco might skip town, and if he escapes, they'll likely never catch him. Dick overhears this and decides to take matters into his own hands. After running away from Wayne Manor, he tries to track his parents killer showing people his picture but not gaining very much success at first. However, while searching a rundown section of Gotham and avoiding Batman, who unbeknownst to Dick, is also searching for Zucco, Dick rescues a prostitute named Chi-Chi being mugged by her pimp. Using his gymnastic skills, he defeats the fullgrown attacker, finishing by jumping to grab hold of a fire escape, avoiding the mugger's charge and allowing him to rush head-on into a wall, knocking him unconscious. The prostitute treats Dick to dinner at a diner. There, a waitress recognizes Tony Zucco and reveals that she's seen him coming from an abandoned building. Dick goes to the building and discovers that Zucco is desperately packing up to leave. Determined not to let him get away, Dick prepares to call the police but accidentally steps on a can and alerts Zucco to his presence. Zucco catches him before he can make the call, but Batman arrives. Zucco throws Dick into an aqueduct, forcing Batman to jump in after him, while Zucco escapes. Batman rescues Dick before he can go over a waterfall and takes him to shore. Much to Dick's dismay, however, Zucco is gone. He screams at Batman demanding to know why he let Zucco go. Batman brings Dick back to the Batcave, and reveals himself to be Bruce Wayne. Seeing this, Alfred notes that Dick's "temporary" stay has become indefinite. Going to the home of the captured extortionist, Ferris Dolan, Robin uses a phone tracer to obtain Zucco's address. However, the call worries an already stressed Zucco. Upon hearing some small sounds coming from the ceiling, he has a fit of paranoia, and fires a sub-machine gun repeatedly into it. Unfortunately, the noise was Batman, who falls through the weakened ceiling. Cought by surprise, he lands wrong and twists his knee. Zucco believes he has Batman but his weapon is now unloaded. Batman hurls a smoke bomb at Zucco and his thugs and manages to limp from the room. Hiding in the abandoned amusement park serving as Zucco's hideout, he barely has time to treat his wounds before being attacked by Zucco's pursuing henchmen. Though limping, he is able to pick off the thugs one-by-one through the heavy use of stealth. He eventually ends up fighting several thugs on the carousel and ties them to the horses. Unfortunately, Zucco is still after Batman and insane from having to spend nine years of looking over his shoulder, he prepares to fire at the carousel regardless of the fact that he'll hit his men. Hawever, before he can fire, Robin, still riding his motorcycle, crashes through the fence, rides straight at Zucco and, grabbing him by the collar, drags him behind the cycle to the end of a pier where he confronts Zucco. Robin gains the upper hand and throws Zucco towards the edge of the peir. He remains at a loss at weather to kill Zucco or hand him to the police, his eyes almost bulging out in fury, but Batman arrives and tells him to stop. Robin snaps at him, insisting that Batman can't know how he feels. Despite wanting revenge for a long time, Robin shows mercy and hands Zucco to Commissioner Gordon. As the police take Zucco into custody Batman explains that he distanced Robin from the investigation, not because he felt Robin might kill Zucco, but because he didn't want Zucco to take anything more from Robin, especially not his own life. The two make amends, and go home. '''Quotes ' '''Tony Zucco: You don't know the Bat. He don't let up. He's a dark angel of death, man, and he wants me. Batman: Robin! Enough. You can't let your emotions get the best of you! '''Robin: '''Stuff your advice, Batman! You and your stone-cold heart! You don't know how I feel. How could you! (Realizing the truth) Batman, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. '''Robin: '''You were right, you know, not bringing me along. You knew I'd take it too personally. '''Batman: '''It wasn't that, Robin. It wasn't that at all. Zucco's taken so much, caused you so much pain, I couldn't stand the thought that he might... Take you, too. '''Robin: '''Come on, partner. It's been a long night Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series